


saw a shooting star (and i thought of you)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anygays we stan soft bois, but based on the meteor shower texts, i wrote this in one shot so, rated T for some swearing, sort of a fix it fic? for after 313, title is from an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: Cyrus tries to invite Andi over to watch the meteor shower, but when she can’t make it, he finds he has someone else to keep him company.





	saw a shooting star (and i thought of you)

**[Cyrus: hey are you free tonight?]**

**[Cyrus: there’s a meteor shower!!]**

**[Cyrus: i’m thinking sophisticated backyard camp out?]**

**[Cyrus: i’ve been waiting for a good excuse to use my safari tent]**

Cyrus rifled around in his closet, tossing aside worn shirts to try and find a box that he’d put in there a while ago. His fingers stopped moving for a little when they grazed over a certain light blue hoodie. His mind screamed at him to toss it to the side, to treat it like it was nothing, but it was like his hand was glued to the fabric. Cyrus tugged it into his lap, finding the box underneath the sweatshirt. He stared at it for a little while longer before his phone buzzed.

**[Andi: i forgot you bought that safari tent]**

**[Cyrus: it’ll be a good hobby someday, after i work through my fears of…everything safari related]**

**[Andi: well it sounds like a perfect evening but i can’t come]**

His heart sank a little at that, hunching over slightly. He really wanted Andi to be here for him, no matter how selfish that sounded out loud and in his head. He wanted someone to talk to and to distract him from everything going on in his life. Holding the sweatshirt in his lap didn’t help, of course, but he didn’t push it away.

**[Andi: we have a reservation at cece’s favorite restaurant]**

**[Andi: believe me, i’d skip if i could]**

_If I could._ There was always a way out, if you tried hard enough. But that was the point; you had to try. You had to put in the effort and make a sacrifice or two for the people that you love and care about. And Cyrus didn’t jump to the conclusion that Andi didn’t care about him, he just felt like he was less and less important to her. To everyone, probably. He typed out a halfhearted response, trying to make her feel better, when it was he who was hurting.

**[Cyrus: no worries! i promise i’ll make you s’mores another day.]**

**[Andi: aw i’m missing s’mores?!? :(]**

**[Andi: this week keeps getting worse.]**

He must have stared at her last text for minutes on end before even thinking of replying. This week really _did_ get worse and worse, but he felt like Andi didn’t know the half of it. When she asked why he was jumping back in on the costume, he fumbled with a response along the lines of ‘I didn’t want to let you down’. Which, in retrospect, he didn’t, but it was more than that. She didn’t know why he was truly hurting, and he really wished that it could stay that way.

**[Cyrus: :(]**

He couldn’t be bothered to type out a response that wasn’t an emoji. He already sensed the conversation coming to a close, and he really didn’t want to try and drag it out more. He looked to see that the message had been read, and then shut his phone off. Cyrus tugged the hoodie towards his chest and took in a deep breath; it still faintly smelled like TJ. Rolling onto his stomach, he sighed. It hurt for him to acknowledge, but he missed TJ. Even after everything had gone down, he knew that he’d rather talk to him than not talk to him.

He flicked through his newsfeed for a little while, a few articles about the meteor shower popping up. As much as it interested him, and even though he would get to break out his safari tent, he didn’t really feel like going to see the shower. He’d known about it for a while, and his initial plan was to ask TJ if he wanted to go up on his roof and watch the shower (who knew the Goodmans were in a peak position for this event?). But after what had happened, he was too afraid to send a text. What if TJ didn’t want to hang out with him anymore? It was a recurring through he had, and he didn’t want to know the answer either way. The thought of not being able to hang out with one of his best friends anymore made him feel almost sick.

**[TJ: i know you probably hate me right now, and i don’t blame you, i do too, but there’s a meteor shower tonight and i just thought i’d let you know]**

He didn’t know what to feel. On the one hand, he was relieved that TJ had texted him because at the very least, TJ probably didn’t hate him. On the other hand, he was still upset with the boy because of the events of Costume Day. Regardless of all the conflicting emotions he was feeling, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness at the message. Except at the part ‘i do too’; he didn’t hate TJ, heck, he didn’t think that was possible. Sure, he wasn’t his biggest fan at the moment, but TJ was still really important to him. Whether the reverse was true, he had no idea, but he didn’t want TJ to hate himself.

**[Cyrus: i don’t hate you, and you shouldn’t hate yourself. it’s not good for the mind. thanks for the reminder, i’m actually headed up to my roof to see it]**

He didn’t think twice before pressing send. Wow, he really sounded like his parents with the whole ‘not good for the mind’ mantra. Still, he wanted to remind TJ that even in the worst of times, it was important to know that things could and will get better.

**[TJ: at least that. do you think we could talk? like in person?]**

He hesitated at that; thank goodness this was over text or right now he wouldn’t be sure how he would have reacted. He typed out several responses, but ended up deleting them all. Cyrus wasn’t sure how to type something that portrayed ‘I don’t hate you and I kind of want to hear you out but I don’t want to get too emotional’.

**[Cyrus: yeah, i mean i’ll be on the roof tonight but i have free time tomorrow after school]**

He glanced at the clock; the shower would be starting soon, and he didn’t want to fall off the roof while he was scrambling to get up there quickly. He slung the hoodie over his shoulder, put his phone in his pocket, and pushed the window up. The cool air bit at his skin, goosebumps quickly rushing up his arms. He sat there for a while, just staring out the window at the night sky, a few stars here and there.

 _It’s cold. You don’t want to freeze out there._ That’s what he told himself when he slipped TJ’s hoodie over his head. The arms were too long, as usual, and he wrapped his arms around himself for a brief hug before stepping outside and shutting the window behind him.

**[TJ: i’m on my way]**

Wait, now? TJ was going to come over now, at night, and talk to him? On the roof? While they were staring at the meteor shower? If Cyrus didn’t know any better and if the situation was different, he’d think this was a date. But it wasn’t; that was ridiculous. TJ was going to come over and they were going to have a talk. That was all. They were going to talk and Cyrus’ hands were not going to get all clammy and sweaty. He was not going to bruise his ribcage because his heart was beating so fast. And he certainly was not going to blush when TJ’s hands brushed his.

Shit.

* * *

He should have brought a blanket or a sweatshirt because it was cold as heck, TJ thought. As he made his way towards Cyrus’ house, he tried to rehearse what he was going to say. _I’m sorry I was a coward. She threatened to say things that I wasn’t ready to admit to myself. You’re really important to me. Also I have a big gay crush on you._ Okay, maybe not that last part.

He knew how he wanted to approach the situation, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to react when he saw Cyrus. Was he going to cry? Stumble over all his words? Fall silent? He didn’t know, and by the time he had over thought it a few times, he was standing on Cyrus’ porch. If he took a few steps back, he could just make out the boy on the roof. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, and he suddenly wanted to back out of the plan.

“TJ.”

A voice broke through his thoughts. Cyrus’ voice, to be more exact. He glanced up and sure enough, the boy was propped up on his elbows and was glancing down at him. Well, no backing out now, he thought. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his hands a little warmer, until he made his way towards the ladder that leaned against the house. Cyrus had left it there the last time they’d wanted to watch the stars. He clambered up the ladder, and was almost too afraid to lie by Cyrus. Instead, he took a seat by him, making sure to keep a little bit of space.

“Hi,” Cyrus said after a beat, his gaze not once leaving the sky. He knew the shower would start soon, and he tried to keep his mind occupied with thoughts of space and bits of rock hurtling towards Earth. Unfortunately, the boy next to him was making that harder than it needed to be.

TJ swallowed; Cyrus was being so casual about this, and it made him worry that he’d moved on from it and that an apology wouldn’t matter anymore. He ran his fingers along one of the shingles, falling into a rhythm that succeeded a little in lowering his heart rate.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, a rush of goosebumps covering his arms. He wished he had his sweatshirt right about now.

Cyrus shrugged beside him, sitting up and resting his hands on his knees. “It’s okay,” he said, and he was almost smiling, albeit sadly, when he turned to face TJ, “I mean, I didn’t think this would last this long anyways,”

That caught him completely off guard. How was he even supposed to reply to that? What did Cyrus even mean? “Wait, what?”

Cyrus shrugged again, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. “I mean, I should be lucky that you ever even _talked_ to me, let alone treated me like a friend,” he explained, breathing out slowly to try and ease the tension that hung thickly in the air, “I guess I kind of figured that one day I’d…stop being important to you. If I ever _was_ important to you, that it,”

He felt like sirens were going off in his head; this was worse than he thought. The fact that Cyrus thought that he wasn’t important to him nearly made him lose his grip on where he sat. With a solemn face, he turned to Cyrus.

“That’s…that’s not it at _all_ , Cyrus,” he shook his head so violently that he could barely get the air into his lungs, “you are important to me, dammit. You’re the best thing in my life,”

Cyrus blinked, unphased. He really wanted to believe TJ, but he just didn’t feel like he could. He couldn’t even open his mouth to say anything because TJ was talking again.

“I’ve been a coward,” he admitted, toying with his shoe laces, “things got out and I didn’t know how to handle them and face them head on. So I took the coward’s way out,” he huffed a breath, “classic TJ.”

Cyrus frowned a little at that, crossing his legs. “What do you mean?”

TJ leaned back against the roof, some of the shingles digging into his back through his shirt. He closed his eyes, not willing to look at Cyrus when he spoke. “When Kira came up and asked to do a costume with me, I told her that I already had a plan. Twice. But…then I told her about it and she,” he sucked in a breath, “…she made it sound weird that I wanted to do a costume with a boy rather than a girl.” He was full on shivering right now, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the anxiety or from the cold weather.

Of course Cyrus noticed this, and shedded his hoodie (well, TJ’s hoodie), handing it to TJ. “You’re freezing,” he noted, pushing it over his head. TJ wanted to resist, wanted to say that Cyrus was going to freeze, but the words were strangled in his throat, so he simply put his arms through the sleeves. It was incredibly warm, and he instantly felt better, although he didn’t know whether that was because of the hoodie or the proximity with Cyrus. He didn’t question it either way.

“You know you could have just _told_ her you’re not…like that,” Cyrus stammered, leaning on an elbow.

This was exactly where TJ didn’t want to conversation to head towards. He was already treading into dangerous territory; the water was becoming choppier and darker, and with one wrong stroke, he could drown.

“This…isn’t how I imagined this conversation,” he chuckles nervously, toying with the strings of his hoodie, “but…she was right. I-I am like that. I don’t like girls. I like boys.” _I like one boy in particular, but that’s for another day._

TJ opened his eyes, and was met with a comforting smile from Cyrus. He let out a soft breath; at least things were still probably okay. Cyrus laid down next to him, bumping his shoulder gently. “I’m glad you told me,” he whispered, almost too afraid to break the bubble of ease that they were in, “but…I’m still not totally sure what that has to do with Kira,”

TJ grazed his top teeth over his bottom lip, squeezing his hands together.  “Well…she made it seem weird that I wanted to do a costume with you, rather than her. I guess…I guess she thought that…” he trailed off, glancing up, and was relieved to see a few beams of light falling from the sky, “Cy, look!”

Both boys turned their attention towards the sky, where the balls of light were now hurtling faster towards the ground, painting the sky brilliantly. TJ thought it was pretty nice, but it was nothing compared to the look of absolute awe on Cyrus’ face. He was nothing short of breathtaking, especially up close like this.

“Make a wish,” TJ whispered to him, knocking their hands together. For a second, he thought he’d made the wrong move, but when Cyrus slipped his hand into his own, he was able to relax a little more.

“I don’t really have much to wish for,” he replied softly, glancing over him, “I mean…more moments like these wouldn’t be that bad,”

TJ’s face split into a grin, his chapped lips straining at the intensity of his happiness. “Me too,”

“So,” Cyrus continued, “you were saying that Kira guessed you were…something.”

TJ felt his heart sink; he secretly hoped that Cyrus wouldn’t remember that, but he did. Unfortunately. “Oh, uh, she just…I think she thought I had a crush on…you.” he stammered out, feeling his whole chest seize up.

Cyrus didn’t take his hand away; he didn’t show any sign that he was uncomfortable in any way. He just looked…calm. “Oh. Do you?”

Well, shit. He _really_ didn’t want things to come to this. He didn’t plan to come out and reveal his crush and apologize all in one short night. Coming out was exhausting, and he wanted nothing more than for Cyrus to forget he said anything about a crush and for them to just continue to stare at the meteor shower.

“I’m…let’s try a different question first. If, hypothetically, I _did_ have a crush on you…would you be weirded out?”

Cyrus turned his head towards him, giving his hand a squeeze. “No,” he said softly, but with confidence, “I wouldn’t be weirded out,”

TJ didn’t take his eyes off of the meteors, because if he looked at Cyrus, he would most definitely do something stupid. “Okay. Cool.”

Cyrus almost wanted him to say something else, maybe confirm things, but he didn’t push it. TJ would talk when he wanted to. He mumbled something under his breath, and crawled over to his window, cracking it open enough for him to slide in. For a moment, he thought that Cyrus wasn’t going to come back, but when he heard the window closing, he thought he was melting. Cyrus tugged along a fluffy blanket, dark and covered with stars. Taking his place again by TJ, he threw it on top of the both of them, pushing himself up against his side.

“Hey TJ?”

“Yeah?”

Cyrus shuffled around a little before he grabbed TJ’s hand and pulled it close to his chest. TJ could probably feel his heart humming, but he didn’t really care. He felt pretty content right now.

“Thanks for coming by tonight,” he whispered, running his thumb along TJ’s knuckles, “I really appreciate it. I…I don’t know, I haven’t really felt like myself lately. Or, maybe I’ve been a more extreme version of myself? I haven’t wanted to _do_ anything. I’ve barely slept, because all I could think of was…I guess, not being enough for you? That sounds so _selfish_ saying it out loud, oh my god,”

“Hey,” TJ replied, tearing his gaze away from the meteor shower, which was starting to slow down a little, “no matter what happens, you will always be enough, okay? You’re more than enough, Cyrus. People care about you, so much, and you tend to underestimate that. _I_ care about you a lot,”

Cyrus smiled softly, resting his head on TJ’s shoulder and shutting his eyes. His lack of sleep was really starting to catch up to him, and he tried to keep his eyes open to see the shower, but it felt like it was taking all of his energy to do so.

“You asleep?” TJ nudged him, earning a quiet groan from the other boy.

“Almost,” he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes weakly.

“Well, we can’t have you falling off the roof if you fall asleep here,” TJ chuckled, pulling him up so that he was sitting up, “c’mon.”

With TJ’s help, Cyrus managed to climb back through the window and into his bedroom once again. TJ shut and locked the window, before turning back to Cyrus, who looked like he was going to pass out of exhaustion at any minute. He was still wrapped in a blanket, and he looked absolutely adorable.

“It’s late, Cy. Go to sleep,” TJ insisted, pushing him towards his bed. Cyrus groaned, tugging on TJ’s hand and bringing him to the edge. So there TJ sat, on the edge of Cyrus’ bed, his comforting smile never leaving his face.

“…stay a little while longer,” he mumbled, his eyes closed, but he was trying to remain awake.

“…just a few minutes, okay? But I will see you tomorrow,” he promised, and he was so happy Cyrus couldn’t see the way that he was blushing when the other boy grinned so hard his nose crinkled.

TJ sat with him for a few more moments, watching him lie peacefully and watching his chest rise and fall. It eventually fell into a steady rhythm, and he was fairly certain the other boy was asleep.

“Good night, Cyrus,” TJ whispered, leaning forward and pressing a feather-light kiss to the other boy’s temple, before heading towards the window. He turned to look back at the boy, and took of his sweatshirt, tossing it onto Cyrus’ bed. With one last smile, he slipped out the window, and down the ladder.

On his walk home, he saw a final meteor shoot across the sky, and silently made another wish, smiling to himself.

* * *

After he heard the window close, Cyrus faintly opened his eyes, a blush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his neck. Maybe he didn’t break out his safari tent. And maybe he didn’t get to make s’mores with his friends. But tonight had been pretty sweet nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus and on twitter @theokippen


End file.
